Love on the Field
by breezy16
Summary: NFL star Emmett Cullen meets Wealthy Althetic 17 year old Bella Swan Daughter of Famous Football player Charlie Swan who died when she was 9 with her mom in a car crash Bellas been moved from foster home from foster home...Full summary inside OOC AH
1. Beautiful Girls

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan, wealthy, beautiful, sporty, and only 17 years old and was abandoned by both of her parents when born and sent to live with her aunt. Her dads an retired NFL quarterback who disappeared after finding out about an unborn Bella. Bella also has a major secret. Bella meets young talented Emmett McCarty. He's the best QB in the NFL and 24 years old. When they suddenly meet will sparks fly? Will there relationship last with the 7 year age difference? Will jealousy ruin them? Or will Bella's little secret ruin them?**

**So this is the remake of Love on the Field! I hope you like!**

**Chapter one: Beautiful girls.**

**Pairing: Em x B.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does!**

**Word count: 4701.**

**POV: Emmett's.**

_**Love On the Field!**_

There is that one moment before the last play in a football game; when the crowd is dead silent, waiting with fierce hopeful thoughts that their team will win the game. That moment is my moment. The moment when I know that everybody is depending on me. The heavy pads on my body weigh down on me, the sweat is poring down on my tan forehead, my semi blonde hair is matted with sweat and dirt, and the inside of my football helmet smells the worst. My breathing is coming out labored, and my loud, deep voice calls out to my teammates. My Chicago Bears uniform is stained with green grass stains and mud stains. All my muscles groan in protest as I lift the ball one more time, ready to try to make the last touchdown. My job as the quarterback on the team is to find an open player as fast as possible, sometimes it doesn't work out. Sometimes I don't throw it far enough, or my teammate doesn't catch it, or my teammate gets tackled before the ball reaches him. My goal, as an offense player, is to get the ball to the touchdown. I have to trust my teammates to block me as I look for an open player, to guard me.

When I was a young boy, maybe around five or six years old, I remember always wanting to be in the Army when I was out of high school. All the other little boys wanted to be in the sports industry or a police officer, but my father was in the Army and he died defending my country and I wanted to be just like him. I wanted to die doing something that would change the world I live in today. I find it funny how dreams change over the years, how reality hits you in the face. In middle school I only played football because everybody else did and it got my mind off of school. In high school I played football because I hated school and I needed a reason for me to stay in school with semi good grades. In college I played football because I found out I was actually good at it.

I didn't have that fairytale child hood. The childhood where you have two loving parents, a huge backyard to play in all day, and all the toys you have ever dreamed off. Instead I was a boy, in an orphanage who nobody ever wanted to keep and had nothing at all but his little sister. I don't understand why nobody ever wanted me, they always wanted my little sister but I would never let anyone take her away from me. I was a cute little boy, with blonde curls, blue eyes, and dimples to kill. I was a trouble maker though, always getting in trouble anywhere I went.

My mom left my sister Alice and I at an orphanage when I was around four years old. Alice was like six months. I know most kids would probably hate there mothers who had left them at an orphanage, but my mom had a good reason. I learned the reason why my mom really did that when I was around twelve, she couldn't care for us. My dad was in the Army and he died when my mom was pregnant with Alice.

I've been told by so many people that I look and act like my father. I smile every time I hear it from somebody, even if it is a random person. One time a random guy at the store walked up to me and pulled out his wallet. He handed me a picture of my dad, my mom, and me when I was a baby. For years the only way I could go to sleep was staring at that picture wondering what would have happened if my dad wouldn't have died. My dad had blonde hair, ice blue eyes, dimples exactly like mine, he was tall, around 6'7 maybe, and had muscles everywhere. I have a softer nose then my dad, but still I look almost the same and I have my mom ears. I look like I could be my dad's twin, height and all.

Finally, when I was around eleven years old Alice and I were adopted by; Carlisle and Esme Cullen. We still have our father's last name, McCarty. I love Carlisle and Esme, they are such good people. There the best adoptive parents ever. I even call them mom and dad. They have one son named Edward, we are like real brothers. He's older then me, I'm twenty-four and he's twenty-six. He got drafted about a year ago, when he was twenty-five for the Chicago Bears. I got drafted when I was twenty-three, right out of College. A total of eight teams had tried to draft me. Chicago, being my home and the team I was most familiar with, I chose. I had awards one from Illinois state, such as QB of the year and many more. So they already had heard of me before. My best friend Jasper and I met when I joined the team. I am now one of the best Quarterbacks in the whole entire NFL.

Jasper Whitlock is my best friend. He is twenty-three years old and has a girlfriend, and that girlfriend just so happens to be my little sister, Alice. I've told him a million times that if he breaks my little sister's heart, I'll kill him personally. His twin Rosalie, is so fucking annoying, she is in love with me apparently and stalks me.

"Alright men! This year is going to be a great year for the Chicago Bears. We've got some talented players on our team. I know it's going to be hard, as we don't have a stadium to practice at for the next two weeks. So meet at the Chicago high school stadium. Fallow me if you don't know how to get there."

I sighed getting up from where I was sitting at the park near my penthouse with my football team. I glanced at Edward and Jasper as they walked to there cars that were parked behind mine. I sniffed, my practice football uniform would need to be washed, and I don't know how to do laundry. Usually I bring all my clothes to my mom or she comes over to Jasper and mine's penthouse, but last time she washed them she threatened me

That she would throw all my clothes away if she had to do my laundry one more time.

My maroon lifted Hummer sat next to the curb looking beautiful. I smiled brightly. My Hummer is my baby. I had it lifted when I got it. Now my Hummer towers of little Alice. She's barely as tall as the wheel.

Ten minutes later; I found myself pulling into the Chicago high school parking lot. The stadium wasn't huge but was pretty big for a high school stadium. There where a couple entrances that where tunnels.

It was a Saturday morning; I really didn't suspect anyone to be here. So I was rather surprised when I saw three cars sitting in the parking lot. The weren't shitty cars too, they where nice cars. Two Mazda's and one Nissan. They aren't cars I'd get excited about, but they look like they were redone. The first car is a blue Mazda and looked like it was redone into a drifting car, as the others looked. The second Mazda was green. The Nissan was by far the coolest looking. It was navy blue with a bright orange strip down the middle on the side. All the windows are tinted dark. I pulled in about two spaces from it.

"Do you know who cars these are?" Edward asked me. I stared at him. _Is he stupid?_

"Does it look like it? God Ed-" I was cut off by Jazz.

"Don't even fucking respond to that Edward." Jasper groaned. I stared at him not blinking. I cracked up laughing and Jazz and Eddie looked at me weird.

"Oh God!" I gasped through breaths. "Jazz you fucker! You sounded like a fucking girl. "Don't even Fucking respond Edward!" I mimicked in a girly voice.

Jazz and Eddie sighed and rolled their eyes at me. I stopped laughing after a minute.

"Alright let's go!" I said, looking around for everyone else. We where the first one's there.

I grabbed me and Jazz's bags of equipment out of the back. I threw Jazz's to him and we started to walk towards the Football field. In the distance I could see five guys playing football.

Four of them where in just shorts and shirts, but one of them was in a sweat outfit covering his whole body with the hood on. The guy looked too petite and small to be a guy. Oh well, not all guys work out.

They must have heard us walk in because they looked at us and ran. I stood there confused.

"You know why they ran all the sudden." Jazz asked me, I smirked.

"They saw my hotness and were blinded, so they had to leave." I said running a hand threw my pretty shaggy, blonde hair.

"More like blinded with your arrogance and ugliness." Jazz said shielding his eyes while Eddie snickered. I scoffed walking out onto the large field. Jazz and Ed fallowed me.

I opened my mouth and shut a couple times before I finally said with a pout "Please. At least I don't look like a girl."

"You're calling me a girl; you're the one that goes trick or treating every year like a five year old girl."

"Hey bro… you're old, I'm young. I can still trick or treat if I want to." I told him folding my arms across my muscular chest in a child like manner.

"Emmett, sorry to break it to you… but your twenty four."

"And you're twenty six. Now let's get past the things we already know and back to the current problem."

"Urgh… Emmett you're fuck-"

"Would you two shut up?" Edward snapped.

I turned to him pouting and whined. "But I was winning!"

"Emmett just be quiet, nobody wants to hear you." Edward groaned.

"Nobody wants to hear you Eddie. People would rather hear and see me more then they would rather see you. Did you know I was the most _Googled _person in the world last week? I finally beat Paris Hilton. "

"Emmett you moron, that is only because you kept _Googling_ your self all day on Monday trying to raise your score." Jasper informed, I glared at him.

"Alright, alright let's go play some football." I said walking towards Jazz and stealing the football out of his hands. "Edward go long!"

Edward starting running, his bony legs taking him as fast as he could go. I laughed at loud, I mean any one would, it's an amusing site. I threw the football towards him. He turned and caught it.

"Hey Emmett man, I got to go pee. I'll be right back." Jazz yelled walking threw one of the tunnels. I laughed at him.

Edward threw the football towards me but he over threw it and it went into one of the tunnels.

"You know I think it's funny that you even got drafted for the team, you suck! I'm not getting that!" I yelled. The ball was sitting half way threw the tunnel. It was about 35 yards away.

"Emmett you stupid idiot! You're so lazy!" Edward yelled. He was 45 yards away from the tunnel. I burst out laughing at Stupid Idiot. That's what I named my old dead turtle in the 7th grade because I didn't want him so I named him 'Stupid Idiot'. Then after I started to get used to him, I named him Jose.

After I was done with my laughing I yelled. "Edward, you're calling me lazy. Look at you; you have more fat than a woman who only eats fried Twinkies!"

"Uh, you're an idiot Go suck a wiener" He yelled starting to run towards me. Edward doesn't like to cuss.

"No thanks, pussy!" I yelled back. Edward all the sudden stopped running and were starring past me at the tunnel where the football was. I fallowed his gaze to the tunnel and was surprised to see five figures. The guys who ran when they saw us. The one with the sweat outfit on was holding the football in his hands.

He put his hand up signaling me to back up another 10 yards. I scoffed; the guy looked like he weighed 105 pounds, no muscle. I backed up to the 45 yard line.

"I doubt you can actually throw that far!" Edward yelled.

"You want to bet?" One of the other guys yelled.

I was about to open my mouth and say something to the guy in the sweat outfit threw the ball towards me. The ball was coming at me in a perfect spiral. It was going to go past me, over my head. I quickly jumped up and reached my hand out over my head. I felt the ball touch my hand. I closed my one hand around it then brought it down to my other hand pocketing it into my side. I stumbled back a few steps from the force of the ball. I caught my balance and looked up. Four of the guys just laughed at my amazed face.

I slowly started to walk towards them. I looked behind them to see Jasper behind them confused. I just shrugged at him.

I turned my focus back to the five guys. The one who threw it had his head bent forward. I couldn't see an inch of skin on his face. As I got closer to them the 4 guy's laughs died down into total silence.

"Nice arm dude." I said to him nodding. One of the guys snickered while one of the other guys hit him upside the head.

"Don't talk or something?" Edward asked him coming up behind me.

"Oh s- he talks." one of the guys snickered.

"Really he might be able to throw but can he get the ball pass me to the touch down?" Edward asked. I smirked my cocky smirk, knowing nobody, not even some of NFL' s best football players could get past Edward.

"Is that a challenge?" asked one of the guys.

"You know it." I said still smirking.

"Okay go ahead 'B'." the guy said to the one guy who wasn't talking at all. The guy nodded and stepped forward.

Me, Edward, and the guy walked to the 50 yard line. The four guys and Jasper walked over to the side in between the 50 yard line and the touchdown. I turned to Eddie and the guy.

"Okay." I started rubbing my hands together. "This is how it's going to go down. Edward you going to go to the 70 yard line. Uh, what ever your name is you'll have the ball and you'll have to get pass Eddie here to the touchdown." I said. They both nodded. Edward ran to the 70 yard line.

I turned to the guy and passed the ball. He caught it easily. I thought I saw a piece of long curly brown hair stick out but he turned quickly. I shook my head. Must be imaging things.

I jogged over to the side lines by the 50 yard line. I crossed my arms against my chest making my huge hulk like muscles look even bigger. Eddie and the guy where looking at me waiting. I nodded at them.

The guy took off like a damn NASCAR. God, was this kid fast or what? He seemed to have no muscle under those baggy clothes but damn can he run. The ball was tucked into his side. I started to jog slowly towards the 70 yard line to get a better look. Eddie lunged at him but the guy spun around him with ease. Holy Shit… Edward fell. He quickly got up and sprinted towards the guy.

The guy slowed down. I shook my head. Why the hell is he slowing down?

Edward quickly caught up to the guy and lunged for his legs again. The guy jumped up doing an, what is it called? Uh, oh shit, that cheerleading move, oh yeah, a toe touch.

"Oh, fuck…" I yelled dragging out the fuck. Holy shit, that would hell a hurt. Men aren't supposed to be able to do that.

The guy landed while Eddie fell to the floor breathing fucking hard. He keeps running to the touch down and made it rather quickly. I just stood there gapping like a damn fish.

"Damn man! You got some fucking skills!" I yelled running up the guy.

"Is that how you talk to your mom?" a tinkling bell like voice rang from under the hood. My eye brows scrunched together.

"Are you gay?" I blurted out not really thinking. Maybe he has a voice problem?

"Nah, I'm straight." he said. Now I'm confused.

"Uh..." was my smart response. The she-man let out a tinkling bell like laugh filling my ears with music. What the fuck? Am I gay?

The she-man started to pull down _it's_ pants.

"Oh man…Dude, what ever the hell you are I really don't want to see your junk? I am not gay." I told myself blocking my eyes. "In less you don't have any." I added.

I heard a soft snort but I just chose to not watch.

"You can look!" came an extreme sexy bell like voice. Damn, I am gay?

I couldn't control my curiosity at all. My head instantly turned towards who ever the hell this person is. I probably looked like a complete moron. Standing there with my mouth totally dropped open and my eyes probably wide as saucers. I can't help it though. This girl, no woman! Is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She's short, but taller than Alice. Maybe around 5'2, 5'1. She wore a pair of simple green Vans. Her mile long legs wore a simple pair of dark wash jean shorts. Her tight green wife beater fit her perfectly. Showing all her perfect, tight abs. Her skin tone was tan. Her face was perfect. Heart shape with a thin chin and high, strong cheek bones that held a faint blush.

Her eyes are beautiful. Almond shaped and the deepest green I have ever seen. Her button nose fit her beautiful face perfectly. Her lips are plump and kissable. Her hair is a soft brown, with a reddish tint in it. It fell in soft curls, all the way to her perfect ass.

I gave a low whistle.

"Damn." I growled. She smirked at me.

"You have a very large vocabulary." she said sarcastically.

"Well baby, when it comes to you; those are the only two words I can think of. Let me say it one more time; damn, you're beautiful."

"That was uh, three words." she corrected patting my shoulder. I felt a huge tingle go threw my spine. I shook my head, _she was definitely something._

"It's your beauty, it makes me speechless… _and brainless._ " I winked at her.

"Charming… but cocky." she looked up at me threw her long lashes.

"Baby, is that-"

"McCarty, lay off!" Coach yelled. I stepped away from this beautiful girl and turned to see coach behind me. The rest of the team where standing behind him gapping. I just stared at Coach shocked. He has never yelled at me to lay off when flirting with a girl.

"What the hell? When did you get here?" I asked him, he glared at me. I shut my mouth.

"Would you all stop gapping like damn fish." she snapped at al of them. I watched in amusement as they all snapped there mouths shut.

"How'd you learn how to play like that?" Coach asked her.

"Its in my genes." she turned to coach with a kind smile.

"In your genes? I know I'd like to get in_ your _jeans." I said with a cocky smile, Coach slapped me up side the head.

"What do you mean?" Coach asked ignoring my incredulous stare.

"What I mean is; that it is in my _genes_." I just stared at her confused. _What? _She saw my stare and sighed. "My dad was the star NFL football player Charlie Swan." she mumbled, I stared at her with my mouth open. Thee Charlie Swan? Oh shit! Charlie Swan; retired QB of the bears. The guy is a fucking legend. He broke so many NFL records, it got him a record. He led the Bears into eight-back to back-super bowls. I heard that he fell in love with some cheerleader, Renee Dwyer and got her pregnant. He wasn't ready he claimed. He than left her. Nobody has heard from him since. I glanced at coach, he had an unrecognizable expression on his slightly, wrinkled, tan face.

"You know, it's really hard to believe that he just got up a let. Leaving everything behind. Stupid bastard. If I had a beautiful girlfriend and probably a great kid on the way I wouldn't leave like pussy. I'd be a man and face my problems, not run away." I ranted, from the side I saw Coach give me the evil eye.

"Thanks Emmett. That was kind of sweet of you." Bella mumbled. I stared at her in shock memorized. She stared right back at me.

"Okay. Break it up you two. It's nice to meet you. I'm Coach. This young cocky shit is; Emmett McCarty. Even though he _usually _isn't this cocky." Coach informed, I glared at him.

She giggled and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Isabella-"

"Well Isabella-"

"Bella, please."

"Well Bella. I was wondering if we could go speak in private for a minute. It won't take long. I'd like to ask you something." Coach asked her, she nodded. He motioned for her to fallow him to the stands. She flashed me a brilliant smile before going. I felt my heart beat faster

Shit now she'll never like me_. I know I'd like to get into your jeans_. Why the hell did I say that? What the fuck is wrong with me.

"McCarty!" I heard a distant yell. I snapped out of my disturbing thoughts. I spun around to see Jazz standing there. "What's wrong with you man? You looked at that girl-"

"Bella-" I corrected.

"You looked at _Bella_ like I look at Ali _**(Alice). **_Oh shit! Mann…."

"Who was the hot chick?" Edward asked us walking up and taking a glance at Bella who was sitting in the stands deep in a conversation with Coach with lust in his eyes. I growled at him, surprising myself and Eddie.

"Bella Swan." I snapped at him, he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Wait, wait… Is that thee _Charlie Swans _daughter?" Edward asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of her before. Last week I was watching E! Channel with Ali and they were doing the true Hollywood story on Charlie Swan. Anyways the where talking about Charlie and how he left Renee, his knocked up girlfriend back in the 1990's. He sends checks every month I guess into Bella's checking account. She's like 17 now." Jasper said to me. Wow 17. Ah shit, she is under age.

"Who's 17?" a bell like voice asked from behind me. I turned around quickly coming face to face with a beauty. Bella stood before me.

"Nobody." Jasper said. I shot him a look.

"Uh, I didn't get to properly introduce myself. I'm McCarty, Emmett McCarty." I said with a goofy grin, running my left hand threw my short, curly, dirty blonde hair and sticking my right hand out.

She smiled at me, and shook it. I felt a spark run threw my body. I froze and so did she. I looked into her eyes and seemed to get lost. She was staring at me intently the same way.

After a minute or so I cleared my throat and let go of her hand. Immediately I felt and ache in my chest. What the fuck?

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, please to meet you ma'am." Jasper said shaking her hand. Edward turned to her with lust in his eyes.

"I'm Edward Cullen and baby we are going to go far." he said kissing her hand. I growled again not so shocking myself but shocking Jasper who was standing next to me.

"Oh, are you related to Carlisle?" she asked, how the fuck does she know Carlisle. He is one of the best Doctors in the world.

"Yeah. That's my dad and Emmett's adopted dad." Edward informed, she glanced at me. I shrugged; why in the hell does Edward always have to bring up my adoption in front of hot girls.

"How do you know Carlisle?" I asked her. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Well, uh, I, uh, met him once when I had to go to the hospital." she said nervously, I instantly knew there where more to that story than she was letting on but I wasn't going to push. Couldn't say the same for Eddie though.

"He's in the major s-"

"Edward let it go." I snapped cutting him off. Bella looked at me thankfully.

I heard something buzz. Bella took out a Blackberry Storm out of her pocket. She answered it.

"Hey Braxton. No. Yeah I know. Today? Yeah I guess. Okay. I'll ask. Bye." She said to the _Braxton _dude. I hope that's not her boyfriend.

She turned to us and asked "Are you guys doing anything today?"

"I'm not. Why?" I asked with a small smile. _Please ask to hang, please…_

"Well… the guys and I are thinking about going out tonight. Do you guys want to come?" she asked with a smile.

"I can't. I got plans." Jasper answered looking a little bummed.

"Oh, it's alright Jasper." she smiled at him than turned to me. "Emmett?"

"Sure. Where are we going to go?" I shrugged.

"Oh, that's a surprise." she answered with a sly smile.

"I like surprises." I grinned widely. "What time?"

"Meet me here around nine tonight? I got to go down to the garage. I'll see later. It was nice meeting you Jasper, Emmett." she gave us a smile before walking away. I glanced at Eddie; he was staring at me with a jealous look. Kind of funny. She forgot Edward.

"Bye Bella." I called out with a wave.

* * *

_**Review please.**_


	2. Live My Life

_**Now I'm feeling the football fever. Since it's high school, NFL, College football season... I watch football for hours Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday and I can't get THIS story out of my head.**_

**So I hope you don't mind but I changed the names of the boys in Bella's crew. Now they're:**

**Hunter and Jaden are the twins. They're 6'1, semi muscular, shaggy, kind of long brown hair, brown eyes. Love to play pranks on people. **

**Brayden: 6'3, brownish, blondish hair, green eyes, a little muscle. Really athletic. Is obsessed with Football. **

**William (Will) : Jamaican, 6'1, short black hair, brown eyes. Kind of muscular. Really funny. **

**Kreu: 6'2, black hair, blue eyes. Muscular enough. Love's to BMX, skate, dirt bike. **

**Chapter 2: Live my Life.**

**Pairing: Em x B**

**Song: Dynamite,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. **

**POV: Bella.**

_**Love On the Field!**_

**Some people wonder why one certain thing is always on their mind; day and night, every single second, 24/7. If it's a certain place in the world where you can simply be yourselves and live in peace or maybe It's someone you love; a family member, a best friend, a sibling, or maybe just that special someone. For some reason, even though I just met Emmett, I can't seem to get him off my mind. I have this strange feeling of emptiness when he isn't near me. I know I've only known him for not even a day but I can't help but miss those beautiful eyes.**

**When I first saw Emmett, I couldn't help myself. Every single inch of self control I once had went straight threw the roof. I wanted to kiss those pink, plump lips of his so badly. I wanted to run my fingers threw his soft looking curly, dirty blonde hair. So many possible things went threw my head, I honestly felt like I was going to explode.**

**Emmett is one hot hunk of a man, there is no reason for denying it. Every woman that looks at him would most likely agree with me. I'd bet anything that men think that too. He's a pure hot man. He's tall but a perfect height, probably at like 6'6, maybe even taller and who knows how many hundred pounds he weighs with all those muscle. For a tall man to have so much muscle, you know they've worked hard. If you saw Emmett on the street you'd most likely think he was a steroid user.**

**When Emmett agreed to come out with Hunter, Jaden, and I, I was so happy. Even though I'm only seventeen years old and I'm not legally allowed into clubs or bars, I have my ways. Tonight I'm taking Emmett to club in downtown Chicago and I cant seem to wait.**

**It was around 9:05 PM when I pulled into the high school parking lot. I was a little late but I don't like being early. I could distantly see Emmett's tall, muscular body leaning up against his large, lifted black Hummer. I licked my lips and smiled at the incredible sight. Emmett looked incredibly sexy at the moment. I looked around to see if both parking spots next to Emmett where certainly open and to my surprise in the spot to the left of Emmett there was a mom car… a running my mom car. **

**I smoothly slipped into the parking spot on the other side of Emmett's Hummer. I glanced at Emmett, I could tell he was smiling while staring at my sexy car. I quickly parked it and stepped out. Emmett walked up to me looking even more sexy than far away. He wore a pair of dark wash skinny jeans; they weren't the super tight ones but the more baggy ones. He had a white t-shirt that defined his muscles to no end and a black leather jacket over that. He smiled at me and I could feel a blush start to rush up my neck and into my cheeks.**

"**Nice car." he commented, nodding his head at my car. I glanced back at my baby, a smile coming to place on face.**

"**Thanks. You don't have that bad of a car yourself." I flirted, his eyes brightened with mischief. **

"**That bad? Psh, girl.. You know nothing. My Hummer is the best." he stated with a proud look in his eyes. I giggled shaking my head.**

**I heard a distant shift of an engine and smooth purr, I instantly knew it was Hunter and Jaden. I smiled excitedly as the pulled in next to me. They jumped out of the car smilingly like goons.**

"**Are you ready to party?" Hunter yelled. I laughed giving him and Jaden a hug.**

"**Let's go." Jaden demanded, I nodded.**

"**Emmett?" I turned to him **

"**Yeah Bella?" he looked at me with those big beautiful eyes. **

"**Can I ride with you in your beast? You know… save gas?" I asked, he smiled and nodded.**

"**You can ride with me?" Edward butted in, his voice hopeful. I didn't even know he was here. **

"**Who's mom car is that?" I heard Jaden ask Hunter from behind me. I let out a small laugh.**

"**I don't know." Jaden mumbled humor clear in his deep voice.**

"**Edward… man, I'm sorry but I don't think anyone wants to ride in the mom car. Yeah Bella, you can ride with me." Emmett said, I laughed. The mom car was Edwards. **

"**Sorry Edward but I think I am going to just stick with going with Emmett." I told Edward with a soft smile on my face, I didn't even look at him. Personally I think he looks like a carrot. He has red hair and super pale skin. Yuck, he is not even cute at all.**

**Emmett flashed me a dimpled smile when I glanced at him, he motioned for me to fallow him to his Hummer. I walked over to the passenger side kind of nervous to ride with him alone. I opened the stupid high door. I was about 5'8 and the door was really high even for my semi tall height. I don't think I am going to be able to get in by myself.**

"**Uh, Emmett?" I called, he jogged over to me. He saw me struggling to climb my way up to the seat and busted out in a loud, booming laugh. **

"**Shut up! I'm 5'8 and tall enough and I still can't climb my way up to this beast."**

"**Bella, I am 6'7! Of course I am going to have a lifted Hummer that high." Emmett laughed. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.**

"**Okay, okay. I'll help you."**

**He stepped behind me. I could feel his perfectly sculptured stomach and chest against my back. I was barely up to my shoulder. His warm, deep breathing was blowing into my ear, tickling it. I felt Goosebumps erupt on my skin when his strong hands grabbed my small waist. I felt a warm current go threw my whole body making me content and happy.**

**He lifted me off the ground easily ands set me gently on the passenger side seat. I felt the now familiar feel of blush on my cheeks. His hands lingered on my waist. I looked to the side at his beautiful, multi colored eyes and instantly I was lost. I don't know how long we stood there staring into each others eyes but at some point a loud beep like noise broke us apart. I giggled thinking of a Barbie jeeps honk. I looked around for the cause of the noise and of course it was queer-ward (Edward) in his mom car looking annoyed and mad. I whipped my head back around and found that I shouldn't have don't that because it caused me to lose my balance and start to fall out of the jeep. I squeezed my eyes shut preparing for the impact of pavement that I was sure to come but before that happened I felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around my waist catching me. I opened my eyes to see that I was inches from the ground and in Emmett's arms. Emmett lifted me up bridal style, my head laying against his chest. **

"**Are you okay Bella?" Emmett whispered. I nodded my head in a daze. He sat me back in the seat.**

**I didn't want to meet Emmett's eyes so I busied myself with trying to somehow buckle the seat belt in Emmett's Hummer. It wasn't just a normal seat belt, it had like five million buckles and locks and I felt stupid when everything just ended up in a tangled mess.**

"**Do you need help?" Emmett's amused voice asked me. I looked to the side to see Emmett still standing there. I nodded my head not trusting my voice at all. **

**I bit my lip as Emmett started to work on the harness/seatbelt thing. His strong hands danced across my stomach untangling and clicking stuff together. **

"**Emmett?" I whispered looking up at him, his hands fumbled at the sound of my voice but quickly recovered.**

"**Why do you have a harness In your Hummer?" I asked honestly confused, Emmett looked at me amused. After about a minute of staring he let out a booming laugh that filled the parking lot.**

"**Off roading of course silly." he informed, his arm brushed against mine sending an explosion of sparks. I fumbled with my dress. The aftermath of his touch left a weird burning feeling on my skin.**

"**Oh." I mumbled, he backed away from the Hummer shutting the door on the way. He jogged to the driver's side door, slipping in the Hummer easily.**

**He started the Hummer up, it came on with a loud roar. He swiftly pulled out of the parking space and out of the parking lot before everyone. Edward, Hunter, and Jaden fallowed behind us.**

"**I'm going to take you off roading sometime." Emmett told me, I glanced over at him. **

"**As long as you don't kill me I'm game." I told him amused, he laughed nodding his head.**

"**Deal." Emmett said, before asking "So... Where exactly am I going?" I laughed at him.**

"**Eclipse." I told him, than said, "It's a club."**

"**Yes! I've been wanting to go there since it opened." he said excitedly. He reminded me of a child in a candy store. I giggled and smiled to myself. **

**Emmett and I where definitely comfortable. At first I thought I was going to be an awkward, silent car ride. None of that happened though. Emmett put on the radio and we both sung along to our favorite songs. Emmett would speed the whole way and that's what I love… speeding. We where so alike that it was kind of frightening.**

"**How old are you?" I blurted out, not thinking about the question. Emmett glanced at me with a worried look on his usual playful face before turning the radio down a bit. **

"**You.. You don't have to answer that." I quickly said embarrassed when he continued to stare at me. I blushed and looked down at my hands.**

"**No. It's fine Bella. I'm uh, 24." Emmett told me. I bit my lip thinking about it, he's seven years older than me. He'll never even think about going out with a little seventeen year old girl.**

"**How old are you Bella?" Emmett asked me, breaking me out of my disturbing thoughts.**

"**I'm 17." I mumbled bowing my head so I wouldn't have to see the horror on his face. **

**I felt Emmett's hand grab mine, which was rested on the middle consol. I looked at our hands together. I don't care how girly this does sound but our hands seem to fit perfectly together; like two puzzle pieces fitting together. **

"**Bella, never be ashamed about your age. If you 14 or 40." he whispered to me while turning onto the highway. "When's your birthday?**

"**September 14****th****." I answered. "Yours?"**

"**September 5****th****." he said with a smile. I smiled back. Today was August 31****st****. His birthday was in five short days and mine in fourteen.**

"**So you just turned 24?" I asked, he nodded.**

"**Yeah, and you just turned 17." he stated sounding playfully cocky.**

"**Yep." I said, flashing him a smile. **

"**So your in high school?" Emmett asked, I shook my head.**

"**Nope I graduated this summer with the class of '09." I told him with a little dance. He laughed at me and I playfully smacked his arm.**

"**Really? That's awesome. Do you live with your parents?" he asked me. I looked down fiddling with my fingers.**

"**Oh, oh yeah. I'm sorry." he stuttered nervously. I shrugged sadly.**

"**No its fine." I answered, he squeezed my hand.**

"**Would you mind telling me the story?" Emmett asked nervously. **

"**I'll tell you. As you probably know, being a football player and all, that my dad was the big shot Charlie Swan. He met my mom Renee Walker in Chicago. She was one of the Bears cheerleaders. They fell in love and he knocked her up with me. When my mom told him, he left. He left and didn't tell a single soul where he was going. Nobody has heard from him since. He sends me monthly checks of big amounts of money though. It's how I live. Anyways, my mom decided she couldn't handle me so she send me to her older brother, Chris Walker and his wife Katie Walker. I refuse to talk to my mom though." I let a tear fall. I quickly wiped it away as Emmett glanced at me.**

"**I'm sorry to hear that." Emmett said to me. I didn't hear pity in his voice and I am honestly so grateful for that. I hate it so much when people pity me. **

"**No. It's fine. I love Chris and Katie so much. I'm so thankful for them. They're like my parents."**

"**I know how you feel. Esme and Carlisle are like parents to me. My birth mother couldn't take care of me and my sister Alice, so she did what she thought was right; she put us in foster care and after awhile we were finally adopted. My dad had already died, he was in the army and died serving his country. I'm so thankful that Alice and I were lucky to get such great adoptive parents." he told me. The whole time he kept his eyes on the road. I looked at our entwined hands and smiled.**

"**I'm so sorry Emmett." I told him a tear leaving my eye. His mom gave him and his sister up for a real reason. Emmett squeezed my hand.**

"**Don't be Bella. I have so many people searching for my mother. As soon as I got drafted out of College and I got that first pay check, I hired people to search for my real mother. I love Esme, I just need to know. I haven't entirely told Alice that I am searching for her, she'll be mad. She doesn't understand that our mother had too give us away. I haven't found her yet, but I know she's out there somewhere and I'll find her." he told me, his voice strong and passionate.**

"**I know you will Emmett." I told him. He flashed me a smile and I couldn't help but blush.**

"**There's Eclipse. You excited?" Emmett asked me with a laugh as I started to bounce in my seat. I've been having to stay at my aunt and uncles house for entirely to long and I haven't been able to go out at night.**

"**Yes, of course!" I grinned. I moved my heel clad feet around. I was wearing a fuchsia dress; with one long arm sleeve and a couple random holes in random spots on the stomach area. I sported that with black pumps. My hair was curled and set in an old fashion way and my lips had pink lipstick on them. **_**(Audrina Patridge wore this to The Hills final.) **_

**I looked ahead of us at the club Eclipse. There where flashing lights of all colors in front. Leading up to the doors was a read carpet. A line of people where waiting to get in, in a separated area. The paparazzi was already surrounding the area.**

"**Bella, it's going to be a little crazy; me being star quarterback and you being Charlie's daughter. Bare with me? Okay?" Emmett turned to me and said as we stopped at the stop light. I nodded my head and gave him a small smile.**

**We pulled up to the front entrance to the club. Emmett got out and the paparazzi surrounded him and hammered him, I could tell that he didn't respond and the only thing he said was excuse me. He finally reached my door after having to slip his way threw them all. He opened my door careful not to hit anyone. I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on my waist. I jumped out of the Hummer and he slowly lowered me to the ground. I could hear the fast clicks of the camera and I knew that tomorrow Emmett and I would be on every magazine, newspaper, and on TV. Let's just say: I am not looking forward to that.**

"**Bella Swan! Emmett McCarty!" **

"**Bella, are you and Emmett together?"**

"**Are you two hooking up?"**

"**Is Bella pregnant with your child Emmett?" **

"**Is it true that you two are married?"**

**The questions where crazy as we pushed are way threw the crowds of fans and paparazzi. The camera's where shoved right in our faces and all we could do was be polite to them. Emmett had handed his keys to one of the parkers who park your car for you. We had to get to the door with the help of two of the huge security guards.**

"**I'm a big fan Emmett. Back in the day I was a linebacker in College. Only played defense, I couldn't catch a ball worth shit." one of the security guards told us. He than turned to me. "Sorry miss, I don't usually cuss in front of woman." Emmett smiled at him and laughed at his joke about not being able to catch.**

"**Really, what college?" Emmett asked. **

"**Ol' Miss." he answered.**

"**And your in Chicago now? Wow." I said, he smiled at me.**

"**Well ma'am, I came to play for the Bears professionally, I blew out my knee in the second game of the season though. Haven't played since. I found love here though. That's why I stayed." he told me, his southern accent coming through.**

"**Wow, I'm sorry you blew out you knee." I whispered, Emmett squeezed my head. **

"**Don't be." he answered, shaking his head. "If I didn't blow my knee out that game, I would've never met my wife and she is far more important than any silly game." he told me, I smiled up at him. "Now you guys go have some fun. I know to let you in Bella, don't worry." he winked at me.**

"**It was nice meeting you-" Emmett paused not knowing his name.**

"**Clemson." he answered as he pushed us threw the door.**

"**You ready to dance, dance, dance, dance?" Emmett sung, I giggled and nodded. He pulled me onto the dance floor as Dynamite came on.**

**Two hours of club dancing, getting pushed around, a grinding pasted and Emmett and I found ourselves stumbling up the couple stairs to the lounge area of the club. We ended up getting a good joke about some cocky, fat, frat guy who was trying to hit on me and grind up on me. I looked around for Hunter and Jaden. I spotted them sitting in a booth with Edward looking extremely annoyed. I also noticed that Jasper was there too and his arm was wrapped around some small pixie looking girl that I nave never seen before. **

"**Emmett!" the pixie like girl squealed and threw herself out of the booth and at Emmett. She had to be around 4'11. Her hair was short and framed her small, beautiful face perfectly. She unlatched her arms from Emmett and turned to me.**

"**You must be Bella!" she squealed hugging me. I stood there confused. "I'm Alice! Emmett's sister."**

"**Nice to meet you Alice." I smiled at her. **

"**Alice, when did you and Jasper get here?" Emmett asked her as we walked towards the booth.**

"**Like an hour ago. We just spotted Edward fallowing these two guys around and thought we'd save them from Edwards queerness." Jasper informed, Emmett laughed. Emmett sat in the last seat available and pulled me in his lap. I blushed as Alice smiled at us.**

"**What have you guys been doing?" I asked Hunter and Jaden. They glared at me.**

"**Trying to find some hot chicks but carrot top over here has been ruining it for us." Jaden growled. Everyone besides Hunter, Jaden and Edward laughed. **

**I spotted a slutty looking waitress start to walk towards our table. She had her hair down in ratty looking curls with a big Snooki poof. She wore a pair of shorts that I personally wouldn't say where shorts and a bathing suit top with her name pinned right on her nipple: Brittany. She had way to much make up on too. **

"**Welcome to Eclipse, I'm Brittany-oh Emmett, I didn't notice you sitting here, something huge is covering you." Brittany sneered smacking on her gum. I glared at her.**

"**Covering him? Bella barely covers him. I think is cute." Alice butted in, her high voice loud of the music.**

"**Nobody asked you pixie girl." she snapped at Alice. "I loved our night last weekend. Maybe we can do it again after you get red of little miss charity over here." she flicked me on the cheek. I jumped up and so did Emmett, Hunter, and Jaden. **

"**Excuse me?" I growled, she smiled at me.**

"**Look Brylee-" Emmett started.**

"**Brittany, don't you remember? You said I was the best I you have ever had." she informed all of us. I looked at Emmett hurt. He just hooks up with sluts. He seemed so much better than that.**

"**Shut up!" Alice screamed at her. Alice looked totally pissed. I felt the same way too.**

"**Look pixie, nobody asked you to speak." Brittany snapped at Alice. "I just want MY man back from this dirty little slut. I own Emmett, he said he was going to marry me." I watched Alice's mouth drop open. **

"**Shut up Brittany. Your ruining everything." Emmett hissed at her. I shook my head shocked. He's just a man whore. This whole time he has probably just wanted to sleep with me.**

"**No Emmett. I want you. I want to wrap my mouth around your large cock again. I want to scream for you again. You said that I was the only girl that you where actually going to give a go with. You said I was special." she snapped at him. He glared at her, his beautiful face turning bright red. He was shaking, his first where bright red and he looked scary. **

"**I was drunk! I didn't know what I was saying." He yelled at her making me flinch. I guess the true Emmett is coming out. I shook my head, this was too good to be true.**

"**Shut up Emmett. This little whore you got on your arm needs to go and so does this little annoying pixie." she demanded to him. Before I can even think about what I was doing I stepped forward and slapped her. She held her face glaring at me. **

"**What the fuck? You stupid bitch!" she shrieked lunging at me. I jumped out of the way letting her land on the floor.**

"**You need to leave." I heard Charlottes voice yell. Charlotte is one of the owners of the club and one of my good friends. **

"**NO." Brittany screamed looking like a mad woman.**

"**YES! Leave or I will call the cops on you. You are fired. Everybody is tired of your fucking slutty ass shit. Get the fuck out!" Charlotte stood there with her hands on her hips looking really pissed. I don't think I've ever seen her this pissed at somebody. I smiled at her as Brittany ran off. **

"**Thank you Charlotte." I said hugging her. She hugged me back.**

"**No problem Bella. I better get back from work. Stay out of trouble darling" she told me before walking back to the bar. **

"**Bella I…" Emmett started, I held up my hand. **

"**There's no need to explain Emmett, I don't know you. I mean I just meet you today. I'm not your girlfriend and I can hardly say where good friends. I have no say in what you do with girls or with anyone for that matter." I told him with a shrug, he looked at me hurt. I was trying to keep everything together on the outside but on the inside I was broken, I was hurt, I was disappointed. **

"**I thought you felt It too?" he asked looking like he was about to cry. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and say everything was going to be okay but I knew I couldn't do that. **

"**I don't feel anything Emmett." I told him, he looked at the floor and nodded. I turned to Alice. "Alice I think I am going to go home. Hunter, Jaden you guys go find your chicks." I laughed with no emotion. I really thought Emmett was different. **

**I quickly turned and walked away. The music was loud in my ear and all I could smell was alcohol. I hated myself at this moment. I had just ruined something great but I didn't want to get hurt.**

"**Go after her!" I heard Alice yell sounding extremely pissed.**

"**Bella! Bella! Please stop?" I heard Emmett yell. I turned around to see him running after me. **

"**Bella, I'm sorry. I've changed." he told me. I raised my eyebrows.**

"**You've changed in a week?" I questioned, he looked dumb founded. **

"**No, I mean yes. Look, I never realized how I wasting my life. I'm 24 years old and I'm not getting any younger." I rolled my eyes and was about to walk away when Emmett caught my shoulders. "Bella! Just listen. I'm 24 and I have never had one serious relationship. All my life girls have thrown themselves at me and all my life I've let them. All they want me for is my fame and my fortune. Never ever have I brought a girl home to my mom because I haven't found one good enough and never ever have I ever thought about getting married or having kids or even thinking about the next day with a girl, but with you Bella I think about it all. I think about the marriage, the kids, the whole nine yards. I think about taking you on dates and letting you meet my mom. I think about it all and its killing me. I know I've only known you for a day but Bella, I feel something." he told me, I stared at him.**

"**Emmett I… I just don't know anymore. Please can we go?" I asked him quietly, he nodded his head. I looked into his once happy and mischief filled eyes, they where sad and dull now and I couldn't help but feel like I had something to do with that.**

**I don't know when but I must have had fell asleep at one point because when I woke up I was in a real soft bed and it surely wasn't my bed. I sat up scared, looking around. I was still in my dress but my shoes where off my feet. To the left of the bed I was in there was just one big wall of windows. The bright full moon shown in and I could see all of Chicago. I rubbed my eyes. On the wall in front of me there was writing that read: Emmett, in big letters. **

"**Emmett." I murmured looking around. The only person in the room was me. I got up and walked towards the closed door. The other two doors where open and where the bathroom and walk in closet. **

**I walked out into the hallway. I looked around clueless to where to go. I bit my lip and stumbled towards the lights of the game room I could see to the left. Sure enough by the huge game room there was stairs. From the game room you could see all over the penthouse. There was a kitchen to the left and a living room to right. I could see a hallway over by the kitchen but his place was huge. The whole wall to the right in the living room is all glass windows with a huge TV in the middle. The TV was left on the sports channel. I looked around for Emmett and spotted him laying on the small couch. A big guy and a small couch don't go together. Emmett looked so uncomfortable and I felt bad. **

**I walked down the staircase and over to the couch. Emmett made a little noise when I touched his arm but rolled over onto his stomach, his left arm falling off the couch.**

"**Emmett?" I whispered shaking him. He let out a small groan.**

"**Bella?" **

"**I didn't mean it Emmett. I feel it too." I whispered to him, he opened one eye and looked up at me.**

"**What?" he groaned.**

"**I feel it too. The sparks and electricity between us. I want everything with you." I told him honestly. I saw a tired smile form on his lips. **

"**Thank God." he laughed.**

"**Will you come up stairs? This couch doesn't look to comfortable for you big man." I giggled, he growled and snapped his teeth playfully at me. I giggled harder.**

**He rolled off the couch and onto the floor. I let out a shriek and jumped away when he tried to wrap his muscular arm around my legs. He jumped to his feet, I started to run for the stairs laughing but he grabbed my waist lifting me up into the air and spinning me around. Emmett pulled me into his arms bridal style. **

"**It's 3:30, let's go to bed." Emmett whispered, I nodded and laid my head against his chest.**

**Once upstairs Emmett sat me on his bed. It was then that I noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing only boxers and a Bears t-shirt. I gulped at the sight. I wanted to wake up to Emmett in his boxers every morning for the rest of my life and that thought alone scared me. **

"**Do you want something more comfortable to wear?" he called out to me from his closet.**

"**Yeah. That'd be nice." I answered. Emmett came out with a baggy t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. He handed me the clothes and pointed towards the bathroom. I smiled and thanked him. I walked into his bathroom and gasped at the sight. His bathroom was beautiful. It as huge. The counter was long with two bowl sinks. The walls where tan. There was a huge jet tub and a huge walk in shower. I quickly slipped out of my dress and into the clothes he gave me. I walked into his bedroom a little bit embarrassed. **

"**Don't be embarrassed Bella, you have a beautiful body." he said while walking up to me and giving me a huge bear hug. I giggled and sighed. He lifted me up and laid me in his bed. I snuggled under the covers as he laid down. **

**That night I fell asleep to Emmett's deep breathing and I couldn't be happier. **


End file.
